


Communal Thinking

by Whythehellnot0000



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Communes, Episode: s04e03 Minimal Loss, Funny, Gen, Short, This isn't a serious fic, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whythehellnot0000/pseuds/Whythehellnot0000
Summary: Spencer and Garcia want to start a gay commune. Emily thinks it’s funny. They’re all drunk. That’s the fic.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia & Emily Prentiss & Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia & Spencer Reid
Kudos: 56





	Communal Thinking

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching the episode “Minimal Loss” and decided Reid was the most likely to voluntarily join a cult so this happened.

“It’s actually extremely impressive that they managed to become completely self sufficient. The culmination of natural resources that are required to create an environment that could yield enough food and water for an entire community is rare.” Spencer is on his third glass of wine of the cheap pinot Penelope brought. He sprawls across Emily’s armchair, gesturing wildly with the glass in his hand, and Emily is grateful it’s almost empty because wine stains are a pain to get out. 

Penelope giggles at Spencer’s flailing. She leans towards him, eyes wide and head nodding in agreement. 

“I bet we could do that,” Penelope says, “We’re smart, intelligent, and careful people. Plus,” she adds gesturing with her own wine glass, “we know why they all fail. We could fix it. Create the best damn commune the world has ever seen.” 

“It really doesn’t even matter how the others failed. We want people to be safe and happy. We could make a whole community of people who won’t grow up to be serial killers. And we won’t make it about religion so we don’t have to worry about cult leaders, and Emily could totally kick the ass of anyone who tries to start something.” 

“Yes, Emily the badass.” Penelope cheers. 

Emily just laughs at both of them. She loves the adrenaline of action too much to take off and live off the grid in a self-sufficient, gay commune with Spencer and Penelope. As much as she appreciates the peace of the wilderness, living out there isn’t an option for her. It isn’t an option for Spencer or Penelope either. They are all too devoted to their jobs to do something like that. It’s a nice thought though, so she won’t interrupt their posturing. She throws her head back and laughs as Penelope tries to talk Spencer around on the importance of painting a different pride flag on every building. 

“I love you but you’re both ridiculous, you know that?” She finally says. They both grin at her unapologetically and she shakes her head. 

“Absolutely ridiculous.”


End file.
